


Blind from Truth

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt can do a lot of things. Sometime he still needs his cane, no matter what it may look like to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind from Truth

**Author's Note:**

> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2614288#cmt2614288
> 
> Due to circumstances Matt is in a situation where he has to reveal his abilities to save himself and others. To make things worse there are one or two other 'heroes' there. The result is no one believing he's blind and being shamed until part of the escape involved managing a touch screen. This is when Foggy steps up and helps his friend, no questions asked. When Matt refuses to leave until everyone else is out, Foggy stays. 
> 
> No one is sure what is going on. Until Matt and Foggy emerge, Matt being helped in some ways that make it clear yeah he's blind but still can kick your ass.

“Man, you’re being a dick. Stop it already.” Stark snarled. Matt glared, his red sunglasses hiding little of the expression. “Just leave the cane already.”

“Hey, do you now how expensive those things can be? We aren’t all billionaires.” Foggy’s familiar voice announced. Matt turned toward him. “Jesus, Matt. What happened to your face? Let me guess, someone’s fist.” 

“When isn’t it?” Matt agreed. A hand took his elbow and helped him move around the fallen debris. Too much noise, too much static made it hard to concentrate on the minute differences in the floor. It was like in the winter when the snow covered everything. Foggy helped him around banks and patches of ice.

“On your left.” Foggy said absent mindedly. “Seriously, Stark. It’s a jackass move to demand a blind man leave his cane and go over this shit like a sighted person.”

“He’s not blind.” Rogers said sounding angry. Foggy snorted. 

“He’s blind. Trust me Anyone who has a door opened into their face like he has is blind or just stupid. Matt, luckily for me as his partner in law, is not a dumbass.”

“You doubted me.”

“I knew you for years. These people just made assumptions like people with superpowers don’t exist. Blind people don’t just exist in a little home where they never leave. Do you really think one of them wouldn’t be bound to have powers some way?” 

The Avengers and guests around them were silent. Matt smirked and then managed to hit his shin on a piece of debris. Right, maneuvering now, gloating later.


End file.
